


Mercy

by bloodstained



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio), Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sherlock and Molly, Sherlolly - Freeform, Spoilers, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstained/pseuds/bloodstained
Summary: Sherlock Holmes could not leave things as they were.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/261686) by Bloodstained. 



> After the finale of this season I need to wrtite something about
> 
> contains spoilers of The Final Problem

Sherlock knew he need to beg this time.  
And it wouldn't be an easy task.  
The game was over, John and Mycroft is alive, Eurus would be sent back to Sherrinford and kept under proper security.  
It was dawn and even though he was physically and mentally exhausted, he still had to talk to Molly.  
Normally, Sherlock use illicit means to enter or use the window, but he decided to knock on the door and wait to be attended to. He heard her steps approaching the door but the sound of the door being unlocked wasn't heard.  
"Molly?" He hail. "It's me, Sherlock. Please open,we need to talk."  
Silence.  
"Please, Molly."  
"Go away, Sherlock." She says in a entrained and sufocated voice.  
"You need hear me, please, Molly Hooper."  
"No Sherlock, I don't."  
Sherlock leaned his head against the door and breathed slowly. Usually when he wanted to talk to her, he usually just show up at her apartment, but this time he knew he couldn't show up like he used to.  
"Please, Molly." He repeated. He was beginning to lose hope, but he couldn't give up, he feared that the damage done to his last call was irreparable and he couldn't leave it at that. She need to hear it!  
It didn't matter if she was going to slap him for enter without your permission, but he was beginning to consider break tje lock when he heard the sound of the key. His heart sped up, there is still hope.  
Molly looked at him quickly as she opened a door, clearly she was still upset, a defensive stance, her eyes still slightly puffy and a little red - she avoided eye contact, went back into the apartment and sat in the chair, leaving Sherlock back still standing at the door  
Sherlock came in and sat down in from Molly on the little table.  
"Molly?" He leaned over and held her hands that were twisted in her lap. "I need you look to me." Sherlock squeezed her small fingers lightly against his own, couldn't bear see that her confidence in him had been shaken, he needed to clarify the facts. "I'm sorry for the hour, but that coudn't wait." He waited for the brown eyes to focus on the blue green.  
And then he began to count.  
From the sister who couldn't remember until when he found her in the house.  
Narrated like everything that happened, explain the motives behind the call why it was vital to hear her say 'I love you' (she only say it after hearing him say the same words first) - at this point tears have accumulated in brown eyes, reported every detail of the insane game that he was forced forced to play.  
"Please forgive me, Molly.  
"I understood Sherlock, it was all part of a plan. – she unleash his hands and stood up.  
"Molly ..." Sherlock get up and keep her in place by the wrist, when he felt she wouldn't move, held her face in both hands, preventing her from looking away.  
"Sherlock, no ..." She felt her breath against her face.  
"Molly Hooper, I beg your pardon, please." begged saying each word in a hoarse voice.  
"All right, Sherlock." She took her hands off her face and this time she wasn't stopped from walking away.  
Molly go to the kitchen take a glass of water, although it was a game and Sherlock had apologized - she was still hurt by the way of they used her and her feelings, it was cruel.  
She spend a long in the kitchen time before returning to the room and didn't see Sherlock there, maybe he's already gone. She was deceived, of course. When she opened your bedroom door, she saw his silhouette lying on her bed.  
"Do you mind?"  
Molly didn't answer, she lay down next to him and closed her eyes, she was almost asleep when she felt Sherlock moving and bending to kiss her cheek.  
"You know, Molly. I don't lied. It's true" He whispered and lay down next to her helding her hand. "It's the purely true." Sherlock admitted in the dark to a sleepy Molly Hooper.


End file.
